Planet of the Apes Magazine 2
:"To suggest that we can learn something about simian nature from a study of man is nonsense! Besides, men are a nuisance." ::--'Dr. Zaius' Terror on the Planet of the Apes Cast of Characters: * Alexander * Brutus * Jason * Lawgiver Locations: * Ape City * Forbidden Zone Items: * Scorch Weapons Synopsis: Planet of the Apes, Part II of VI - World of Captive Humans Cast of Characters: * Cornelius * Galen * George Taylor * Julius * Hunt Leader * Nova * Zaius * Zira Locations: * New York City area :* Ape City :*Dr. Zira's hospital :*Animal Stockades Items: * None Synopsis: Taylor suffers a throat injury and is captured by the gorilla hunters. He is taken back to Dr. Zira's hospital in Ape City for treatment. Because his injury has rendered him mute, the other apes of the city do not realize that he is different from the mute primitives. Zira's people dress him in rags and cage him next him to a female human. Taylor watches as Zira converses with her assistant, Dr. Galen. It becomes obvious that there is a class structure established in Ape City based upon the three dominant simian species. Chimpanzees make up the scientific class, while gorillas represent the city's military. Above them are the orangutans who are the city's administrators as well as spiritual leaders. After examination, Taylor and the female (known as Nova) are taken to a stockade outside. Zira meets with her fiancée, a chimpanzee archaeologist named Cornelius. Ape City's administrator, Dr. Zaius, approaches the group and speaks with the two chimps concerning Cornelius' next archeological dig. Zaius (as a spiritual leader) warns Cornelius against committing acts of scientific heresy. As the three talk, Taylor tries to write something in the dirt on the floor of the stockade. But another prisoner upsets his writing and the two get into a fight. A gorilla guard lances Taylor's shoulder with a flaming torch to keep him back. Afterwards, the guards return him to Zira's hospital for treatment. As Zira and Cornelius return to the hospital, Zaius notices Taylor's writing in the sand. Without even expressing a look of shock, Zaius wipes the writing away with his foot. Back at the hospital, Taylor manages to wrangle Zira's notepad and pencil away from her. He scribbles down, "My name is Taylor" onto the pad. Zira's assistant, Julius, snatches the pad away from him and gives it back to Zira. Zira reads it and says Taylor's name aloud. A look of shock falls across her face. Notes * Terror on the Planet of the Apes is divided into two chapters: :*Part I: The Forbidden Zone of Forgotten Horrors :*Part II: Lick the Sky Crimson * These installments of Terror on the Planet of the Apes were reissued by Malibu Graphics in 1991 as a stand-alone comic. * The second story in this issue is part 2 of the official comic series adaptation of the 1968 Arthur P. Jacobs film, Planet of the Apes. * Planet of the Apes (Movie Adaptation) is partially reprinted in Adventures on the Planet of the Apes #2. * This issue includes a special photo-feature spotlighting the production design of Ape City from the original Planet of the Apes movie. * This is the first comic book appearances for Galen and Julius. Cornelius, Zaius and Zira made previous appearances in the 1970 Beneath the Planet of the Apes adaptation by Gold Key Comics. * Nova is mentioned by name for the first time in this issue. As a primitive human, Nova does not have a true name, so Taylor provides her with the name, Nova. * The character of Galen that appears in this issue is not to be confused with the character played by Roddy McDowall from the Planet of the Apes television series. * The Hunt Leader from issue #1 reappears in this issue. Trivia * A colorized version of Planet of the Apes was released as a read-along book and record collection by Power Records in 1974. * Zira refers to Taylor as "Bright Eyes" in this issue. Related Articles * Dodge * Forbidden Zone * John Landon * Lucius External Links * Planet of the Apes article at Wikipedia * Planet of the Apes (1968 movie) article at Wikipedia * Planet of the Apes (2001 movie) article at Wikipedia * Planet of the Apes comic series index at the Grand Comics Database References * Planet of the Apes Magazine #2 at the Marvel Database Project * Grand Comics Database (creator credits) ---- Planet of the Apes Magazine 02